Misunderstanding
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: Her eyes where right but there was something else she couldn't see. There's always more than what meets the eye. then again stupid sumary.IchixRuki a bit bit of IshixHime
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstanding

Chapter 1

Rukia ran through the rain, it was all dark already; had night had come against her will and now she could barely see where she was or where she was heading to. _Just run _she thought, there was no energy left in her body but the memory in her mind told her to run so she kept doing it, _run just run… as far __a__ you can, there's no turning back now, you can't turn back now_.

Adrenaline was flowing inside like a river after a storm, even against the cold of the air and the rain pouring from the skies her cheeks where red and warm. Anger and sadness filled her with the bitter warmth she needed to keep herself that way. Then suddenly, she stopped and collapse to the floor. Some one in the dark picked her body up from the rain and covering it with a blanket took her to another place.

_Flashback _

_"__Ichigo__…?"_

_"__Nani__?"_

_"… __would__ you go out on a date with me?"_

_"__why__ do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_…A moment of silence between both teenagers fell like a dark prelude. Words tried to jump out of her tongue but after some time trying to she resigned, it was no use, those words were sleeping away just like her opportunity to tell him her true feelings. _

_"__Ichigo__…"_

_"__Nani__…?" this time the orange haired boy turned his head from his homework over his desk to look at the girl sitting on his bed, it didn't look like any reply was coming so he turned his head and lowering it pretend to continue studding, his mind although was wondering how to say what he needed to say before it was too late. _

_"__Ichigo__..."_

_"__Rukia__… please" he turned but before he could say something else __Rukia's__ lips covered his on a gentle kiss, it was over before he could try deepening it; __Rukia__ parted their lips enough for her to say something and taking a deep breath she said…_

_"I love you … __Ichigo__" _

_End of flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have a bad habit when it comes to writing fanfiction… TT it ends … after a long long time or in any case… like this one I hope, it will end quickly. I guess that's the way I like love… without pain killers… XD… thanx for the comments…

Chapter 2

Rukia's body was lying on a bed covered by a blue blanket. She looked pale and fragile, there was no sign of her waking up any sooner; her breathing was low, slow and barely visible.

"What did the doctor said?" A voice behind the door of the room said to a shadow against a corner. The shadow moved to the right side of the bed, letting his pale features be lighten by the moon rays coming from the window. His black hair was beautiful against the moon light but his eyes showed so much sadness looking at the young lifeless girl lying over the bed.

"Doctor said… there's not much we can do Renji… she has being in this world for too much time to take her back so easily in this state, besides, there's no medicine for what she has"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" said the red haired man coming from the other side of the door, technically running to the left side of the bed. "We can't just let her die this way…"

"If she doesn't want to fight for her life, there's nothing we can do… it's not like something has gotten into her, it's not a virus or sickness she has… there's no medicine to what she has… she just… doesn't want to live anymore"

A moment of silence and both breathed sharp and deeply, a combination that can only exist when the weigh that falls over someone who's most loved one is dying.

"…. You should sleep a bit you know… you have being by her side for like 3 days… I will stay here, go rest a bit or at least take some air, it will help you"

"I will…" Byakuya took a look at his younger sister and after placing a hand over her head, he left. _You would like me to rest a bit… wouldn't you?_

Renji took sit beside Rukia's bed and instinctively took one of her hands on his own.

"Please Rukia… you're making a mistake… what you saw isn't the entire truth… you can't give up now"

_Flash back _

_Rukia__ was walking slowly by park, it was such a nice night… it looked like raining but the sky was colored deep blue and the air was full of the fresh essence of freedom and happiness, she couldn't be happier, after all __Ichigo__ now knew about her feelings and the most wonderful part was that he felt the same way. He said, that next time he could they would make their relationship official with his father, but she didn't knew how they would break the news about her living in __Ichigo's__ closet. __But they will think of something… it didn't mattered any way, now they __where__ together and she was not going to let anything take her away from __shinigami_

_She was now nearby to the exit of the park and thought about turning around, but then she saw the lights on of one side of the park and thinking about maybe playing a bit there (she never had much chance to be a kid so she played at the park any change she had) she headed that way but __before she__ actually got there saw something that took her breath away. _

_There they __where__Ichigo__ and Inoue, Inoue was telling him something and suddenly hugged him, __Ichigo__ hugged her, for a moment she was speechless and was about to walk to them when Inoue baking away a bit from __Ichigo__ kissed him right on the lips and him taking her in his arms answered the kiss, there was no mistake on what her eyes where looking at; he was indeed __Ichigo__, she ran to them with hopes of realizing it was someone else alike to her beloved but it was __Ichigo__… there was no doubt; Inoue looked at her with big surprised eyes, __Ichigo__ turned around to face her, her eyes now full of tears and the moment he tried to speak she was off, running away from him, running away from this world, running away from life._

_End of flashback _

And now she didn't have any intentions on living anymore. Not after what she saw, not after what she thought it happened, it was too much to bear, to much to actually take in and live with. Renji glanced at her from the opposite side of the room, saw her breathing again sharply then barely breathing again, he wasn't going to give up on her yet, not quite yet, he walked towards her and looking back at the door got her to a sitting position with one arm and taking her right hand with the other he kissed her softly on the lips.

_Ichigo__… why? I thought you loved me… why?_

"Rukia, come on… wake up already… at list a bit… please wake up" Renji couldn't help crying when he saw no other answer from her than a tear falling from he left eye over her cheek and down her neck, hugging her immediately, he cried even louder. "Please wake up…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now is time to explain some stuff in the fic… XD hope you enjoy and don't kill me yet… this will be over soon… while am ending it… have fun and of course I don't own none of the characters I write about, it's just another silly intent of me of rewriting story.. TT have fun with my pathetic intents.

Chapter 3

Ichigo was lying on his bed, for a moment he looked like sleeping but sudden movements inside the room made him roll over the bed to one side quickly, he stared at the entranced of his bedroom, then to the closet but no other sound came, he turned again facing the ceiling, but this time the sound of a few muffled cries from the closet made him turn again and get up from his bed, he walked towards the closet and opening let the small stuffed animal fall from inside all covered in duck tape.

The orange haired shinigami took the lion plushie in his hands and with not much of carefulness took some duck tape from his mouth allowing him some space for talking and with much effort breathing a bit.

"You know I could have died!!!!!"

"Like I care…" he said not looking back "Am not in the mood for your silly cries"

"You really miss her, don't you Ichigo?"

"Sure I do! Asshole… I… I just don't understand why she left me… after what she said… I never thought she would be saying goodbye"

"Say goodbye to this world Kurosaki Ichigo…"

The next moments turned into blurs when Ichigo tried to escape of a very angry Byakuya, who nearly killed him for a moment appearing from nowhere (the window he stopped looking at for talking to Kon).

He tried fighting back but after 3 days of searching for his beloved everywhere and not sleeping a bit he was certainly too tired for that, so he tried talking to Byakuya.

"What's with this?! Shit… I have done nothing … if you're wondering for Rukia as much as I have then you must know that I don't know where she is either…!!"

"Sure you don't… you have being too busy breaking her heart and following that other girl to notice where my little sisters is!!"

"What are you talking about?! I have being searching for Rukia for 3 days already and I don't know of what other girl you are talking about"

Ichigo barely escaped Byakuyas next hit, fortunately he noticed Byakuya was bit out of shape that day… maybe because of looking for Rukia too, maybe … after all he was indeed her big brother and after all the problems they had now they where very close, another peculiar thing of the situation was the lack of Renji's presence who he thought would be with Byakuya to kill him… maybe looking for Rukia instead of wasting his time with him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

"I do…" said a tearful voice from behind Ichigo, it was Kon who apparently was trying to run while he said that; "he's talking about Inoue"

A/N: hope you're in much suspense as I am … XD or maybe you have already figured out what has happened…. XD I like Byakuya to be this gentle with his little sister… it's so cute and Byakuya is so hot.. XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Almost done, please read and review… TOT or in any case kick me for sucking at writing. Anyway… enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4

"So I have a witness of what you did to my little sister!" another blow against him he could barely escape, this time Ichigo also took his time to pick Kon from the ground and taking more duck tape out of his mouth shook him aggressively.

"what do you know that I don't" with the serious tone of his voice Byakuya stopped for a moment to listen to what the small lion plushie had to say.

"You and I now Inoue was getting married yesterday….Right?" Ichigo gave him an impatient look "well… she's now in her honey moon… with Ishida…right?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a confident look on his face; he walked towards the lion and taking him by his neck shook him even harder and looking at him straight in the eyes "what happened 3 days ago in the park by Kurosaki's house?"

"Ichigo… Rukia saw you're body 3 days ago… kissing Inoue at the park…" Both Byakuya and Ichigo looked surprised, angry and at the point of killing the mod soul instantly.

_Flashback _

_"Inoue… you came"_

_"Sure I came Kurosaki-kun… what's the matter… you said this couldn't wait until I came back from my honey moon"_

_"Inoue… I love you… I know I can't make you fall in love with me… you love someone else, but before you marry him I want you to do something for me"_

_"Kurosaki-kun… I never knew… am sorry…"_

_"Don't be, this precious feeling will stay with me forever with my memories of you… but I want you to do something for me before I let you go"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Give me one kiss… just one kiss… my goodbye kiss… so I can forget about you"_

_"I thought you loved __Kuchiki__-san"_

_"Please don't tell her… don't tell __Rukia__ anything of this… it would hurt her, I do care about her but I cannot go on in life… I cannot let you go away from this special place in my heart without this goodbye kiss"_

_"Kurosaki-kun… alright… but remember this will be the only one I will ever give you… the first and the last. I do love __Uryuu__ and I won't hurt him or you ever… please remember"_

_"I will"_

_End of flashback _

"Then after I kissed her… Rukia appeared but then she went away running… I couldn't catch her so I thought she would come back and talk to you… you wouldn't have an idea of what happened but I would be far away enough to be safe for a time… but she didn't came back…am terribly sorry about what I caused, I care a lot about nee-sama, am so sorry about what I did… will you forgive me?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and Byakuya to him, they instantly had the same idea and smiling ducked him again and enclosed him in the closet again.

"We won't hurt you mod soul" said Byakuya "We forgive you in the name of Rukia"

"But… we will tell Ishida what you did when they get back… also Inoue about what you did"

Now Kon knew what was going to happen to him… certainly that vengeful Quincy would kill him or something… and Inoue would never talk to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well… buddies this is the end of Misunderstanding… and I wrote it like 3 times, then fixed a lot of stuff… it took me sometime but it's done now… and I like it … TOT hope you like it as much I do. Enjoy!!!! And please read and review!!!

Chapter 5

Byakuya and Ichigo left the house leaving "poor" little Kon wrapped in a bunch of blankets and ropes inside the closet, just to make sure Ishida would find him… easily when he came back from his honeymoon.

But now what really worried everyone was Rukia's health. Byakuya took Ichigo to where he had being taking care of Rukia, opened the door to where she was resting and found Renji sitting at one side of the bed, caressing Rukia's forehead gently.

"She's sleeping a bit Kurosaki… she… she doesn't want to see you right now…"

"She woke up?!" Byakuya couldn't help to nearly yell, between happiness and concern, she had being awake.

"She woke up for a moment… she spoke a bit but she's too weak to even stay awake for a few minutes… she fell sleep then woke up again… a few minutes ago she fall sleep again"

"What has she told you…?"

"Enough to make me hate you… but I know the truth so… don't be afraid, I won't kill you yet, just don't screw things up"

Renji took Byakuya to the other room (nearly dragging him along) where they would wait and where he could explain why he didn't tell his superior the truth about what happened. After all Renji worried about Byakuya's health too, thought it would be better if he could speak about that after all happened or he wouldn't believe what he had to say. He was not the kind of person who would believe such a story when his own sister was saying something else.

Now that he was alone with Rukia, Ichigo got inside the bed by Rukia's side and gently hugging her he kissed her on the cheek.

_"Why __Ichigo__ … __why__?"_

Pressing his forehead against hers he kissed her on the lips this time.

"Am sorry Rukia… what happened… am sorry… I love you"

He hugged her even tighter, didn't noticed Rukias was awake and was aware of his presence beside her, thoughts of what she should do went through her mind, for a moment she thought that what she saw at the park was a nightmare like the ones she used to have, but then remembered her talk with Renji and remembered Ichigo's face so close to Inoue, she shut her eyes closed and was about to cry and push him away when Ichigo spoke again.

"Please Rukia don't leave me…I… these 3 days have being horrible enough… to not know what happened to you… to not know where you are… or why you left me… I thought for a moment that you didn't love me any more…"

"You're the one who doesn't love me at all…" said Rukia between gasps of air.

Surprised as he was; Ichigo turned her around forcefully to make her look at him on the eyes, holding her face with both hands, preventing her from looking away.

"No… my love, that's not true… it's all a misunderstanding… you didn't know but it was not me the one kissing Inoue… it was Kon inside of me… he tricked Inoue into kissing him as a goodbye kiss… I swear, the only one I love is you…."

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard… even Kon has a bit of a conscience to tell him what he shouldn't do with a women before she gets married"

"No… he did it… I swear… please Rukia… I beg you… I know what you went through has being a nightmare but… I promise I will make it up to you, I love you… please believe me… if you want ask Inoue how things went and ask Kon, and Renji … and even Byakuya, he is a witness of what that stupid stuffed lion told me… he didn't even had the guts to tell me what he did and that you saw him…. I didn't know what happened to you… for me you just left one day and didn't came back for days"

Rukia looked to the other side, freeing herself from his hands, trying to avoid Ichigo's eyes but as stubborn as he is, he took her face with one hand this time and turning her he kissed her again on the lips.

"Tell me… if this doesn't mean anything? Can't you feel how much I love you? I bet Inoue didn't felt the same… Kon doesn't love her… and I don't love her… I love you…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia turned again, rolling over herself, refusing to give in, not sure about what to believe, and what to do… she loved Ichigo and she wanted to believe in his words more than anything, but what if it was a lie? What if he was hiding his feelings in order to make "things right" just because he owed her a lot… or something...

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered from behind her

"nani…?" Rukia answered not turning to face him

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"What?" Rukia turned her head immediately looking at him straight in the eyes, Ichigo smiled.

"Rukia…" He said this time smiling with hope in his eyes, caressing with one hand, Rukia's face.

"nani… Ichigo…?" she said, this time it her words came out like shaky breaths, tears getting to the side of her eyes.

"I love you" He said kissing her on the lips, she didn't refuse him; instead she answered the kiss this time, immediately Ichigo hugged her tightly. " I will never let you go out for a walk alone… not ever again…"

"Just… we'll make sure Kon stays away from your body… besides I don't want to kiss him one day by mistake"

"I wouldn't be worried much about you kissing him by mistake, you would know it isn't me… I would be worried if you confused him… in bed with me" Ichigo said it with a teasing low voice, Rukia answered laughing slightly and kissing him "You can't stop that ecchi part of you, can you?"

"You don't know that ecchi part of me… yet… but I have plans for that… and those plans have a white dress for you"

"Ah… white dress?"

"Oh…. I forgot… you didn't attend to Inoue's wedding…"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry… you will understand… eventually"

They stayed there hugging each other and enjoying the nice view of an imaginary stuffed lion being crushed by a huge, mad, psychopath Quincy.

Outside Renji was waiting sitting on a couch and Byakuya was stuck to the door trying to listen to what they where talking.

"Leave them be… it's not like Rukia was a little kid anyway…"

"She's my little sister… I want to be sure he's not harming her in ANY way… I :3"

"Don't worry… something tells me they are fine… now"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In other news:

A lion plushie is tortured by a very angry Quincy and his wife (who didn't do anything to harm it but nothing to save it not to mention the fact that a lot of pins with cute flower shapes appeared imbedded on it's body… don't worry he just ended very very very wounded.. XD)

THE END


End file.
